


Child of the Future

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of Beren [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Finrod remembers.





	Child of the Future

The bread was broken, and the wine had been poured. The feast had began, and Finrod Felagund, King of Nargothrond, was seated across from the masters of the house. Barahir was seated in a high chair, with his wife Emeldir seated next to him. On her knees was a young boy, barely six years old, whose unrestrained glee and curiosity astounded Finrod.

When the feast was over, both Barahir and Finrod rose, and the others followed suit. Emeldir had long since retired, with their child. 

"I sense that your son would create hope for all of us." Finrod told them

"Is that a prophecy?" Barahir asked him

"I believe it is something that would come to pass." Finrod responded to Barahir's inquiry

-x-

The soft sound of paws echoed in the chamber, accompanied by growling of the werewolf. Finrod picked them up, and he looked grim.

He flexed his wrists, breaking the chains binding him.

"You don't have to." Beren spoke "I don't want to deprive your people of their King."

"They have a King." Finrod smiled "Orodreth shall lead them wisely. I predicted long ago that our hope would come from you and Luthien, and I am not about to let that hope die here."


End file.
